Overhead doors, such as overhead sectional doors, have been used in residential and commercial garages for vehicle ingress and egress for many years. The two main functions of such doors are to provide a barrier to the outside environment when the door is closed, and to provide a portal for vehicle movement (e.g., an automobile) when the door is open. Conventional overhead sectional doors include four or more rectangular panel sections pivotally connected together along the upper and lower edges of the panels. Each of the panel sections typically carries one or more guide rollers extending outwardly from the side edges of the panel sections. The guide rollers are movably received in door tracks positioned on each side of the door. Each of the door tracks includes a vertical section attached to the door jamb and a horizontal section extending rearward into the garage above the door opening. The door tracks guide the door as it moves upwardly away from the door opening and into the overhead or “open” position, and as the door moves back down from the open position and into the “closed” position.
Conventional overhead doors can be susceptible to damage. For example, residents may inadvertently run into the door track when backing their automobile out of the garage. This can bend the door track out of alignment or otherwise damage the track, rendering the door inoperable and leading to time-consuming and costly repairs. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide improved lighting systems in residential garages and other similar locations to provide enhanced illumination for vehicle operators, and to provide other useful features and benefits of such systems.